


Chapiel [Chapstick x Daniel Howell]

by uncreative_phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreative_phan/pseuds/uncreative_phan
Summary: dan has chapped lips, the title says it all.





	Chapiel [Chapstick x Daniel Howell]

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i really don't know what this is but enjoy! - uncreative_phan/rat

Daniel Howells lips are chapped. Everyone including Daniel knew this.

Philip was sick of Daniels chapped lips.

Philip brought Daniel some chapstick from the store and left it on Daniels desk for him to discover. 

-

Daniel walked into his room after hours of having chapped lips. He didn't notice at first, The chapstick wanting his attention, fell of off the desk onto the floor.

Daniel turned around slowly. Confusion and lust coming to mind as he spotted the chapstick lying emotionless on his carpet.

Daniel picked up the chapstick, staring at the luscious pink link. He licked his chapped lips. Then smiled as he pulled the lid off, revealing the yellow stick hidden beneath.

Daniels smiled windened. 

"Moisten my chapped lips chapstick daddy." Daniel moaned. Bringing the yellow chapstick to his lips. 

Slowly, Daniel covered his lips with the luscious substance. He moaned once more.

Daniel Howells lips are no longer chapped.

The end.

 


End file.
